Killer in the Backseat
by snheetah
Summary: Another urban legend. Theresa goes grocery shopping but she is unaware that she is being followed by a killer.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Wizards of Waverly Place**

**This is another urban legend.**

* * *

><p>Theresa Russo is a mortal that is married to a former-wizard named Jerry Russo. The two couple had three children. Two boys and one girl named Alex, Justin, and Max. All three of her children were wizards and they were competing with each other to see who gets to keep their powers forever and who doesn't.<p>

Theresa hoped the either of her children would get to keep their powers. She hoped that they didn't abuse their powers or make a mess inside her home. Such as breaking her favorite vase everday.

It was six in the afternoon and the whole family was sitting in the living room. They were watching television. The move that they were watching was a horror slash romantic movie. Theresa wasn't a big fan of scary movies but she loved romantic movies the most. She felt like she was back in the day when she and Jerry met for the first time at the beach.

Theresa got up from the couch to go and microwave some popcorn. She took the packet out of the cabinet and put it in the microwave. While the popcorn was heating up, Theresa stuch her head in the fridge and looked from some butter to throw on the popcorn. To her surprise there was no butter. There was also no milk, no egss, no cheese, no nothing in the fridge. She had forgotten to go grocery shopping in the morning.

She mentally hit her head with her hand and closed the fridge. She took the purse, that was resting on the table and checked her wallet to see if she had some money. She had forty dollars in there which was enough money to buy food.

"Guys," she said to Jerry, Alex, Justin, and Max as the four of them were sitting on the couches, "I forgot to do the grocery shopping in the morning."

"Honey isn't too late?" Jerry asked as he looked up at his wife.

"Jerry its six ten in the afternoon," Theresa told him, "I'll be back quickly."

"Okay," Jerry said, "just don't be too late."

"Just going to get some butter, milk, eggs, and cheese," Theresa said.

"Ah, the foods from the dairy group," Alex spoke up, forgetting about the butter and eggs.

"Butter and eggs are not in the dairy group," Justin told her.

Alex slowly tore off a piece of her fruit roll-up and put it in her mouth. She chewed on it slowly while glaring at Justin. She hated listening to Justin' genius mind.

"Butter belongs in the fat group like that fruit roll-up and eggs belong in the protein group," he told her. "Guess you haven't been paying much attention in health class."

Alex quickly took a pillow in her grip and whacked Justin with it. Justin was caught off guard and he fell backwards and on the floor. Alex began to laugh, "guess you weren't paying attention to _that._" She gave Max a high five.

"Justin, Alex," Jerry said as he looked from one child to another, "stop." The two siblings gave each other one last glare and turned their attention to the movie.

Theresa smiled with herself. She was glad to have a husband who kept order in the house. Most of the time. "Okay guys I'll be back quick," she said as she walked out of the door. She closed the door behind her and walked to her car that was parked outside. She opened the door with the car keys and got inside. She started the car and started to drive to the grocery store.

Meanwhile, a black form spied as the car swerved down the street.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Wizards of Waverly Place**

* * *

><p>Theresa put her gear shift on park. She grabbed her bag and got out of the car. She walked to the grocery store. She wanted to get this shopping done quickly so she could back to her family.<p>

Once she entered the grocery store, a hooded-man crawled up by her car. He watched as Theresa walked into the grocery store. He licked his lips as he eyed the form of her body. He waited for her to get out of the store. He tried to blend in with his surroundings. Well, he was wearing black and he had painted his face black also. Theresa's car was also black so he could hide pretty well.

* * *

><p>Theresa pushed the cart as she walked through the dairy isle. She picked up two cartons of eggs, four gallons of milk, and different types of cheeses. She didn't understand why but her family love to have a lot of cheese. It was like growing a litter of mice.<p>

She threw the packets in the cart. She eyed some doughnuts that were out fresh. She hated going there but her family loved desserts. Including Jerry. When Jerry saaw something he liked, he acted like a child. Theresa walked to the doughnuts. She grabbed a box and filled it with the doughnuts. She hated herself for doing it but it was a way to make her family happy.

She put the box in the cart and proceeded to the cashier. There was a long line waiting. To make it go faster, she grabbed a magazine from the stand and began to flip through the pages. She found it kind of annoying when she looked at the "Beauty or Not." It had to do with celeberties who got plastic surgery to make themselves seem a bit big.

She didn't get the point of it. Why would someone want to change their natural looks to look like barbie dolls or yet...monsters. She shook her head as she put the magazine back in the stand. She looked at another magazine. It had to do with spanish cooking. Theresa didn't care what was inside the book, but she was going to make a spanish meal for her family tomorrow.

It was her turn to pay. "Theresa?" she heard her name. Theresa looked up at the chasier. She had aburn colored hair, and black eyes. "Darla?" she asked. Theresa smiled as she remembered her collegue.

"How have you been?" Darla asked her.

"Good how about yourself?" Theresa asked her.

"You have no idea," Darla said, "I'm going through a divorce right now," she sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Oh," Theresa said, "I'm sorry about that."

Darla shook her head, "he wasn't the one I guess. So how has your family been?" she asked as she scanned Theresa's items.

"They have been good," Theresa said as she pawed through her purse to get out her credit card. "I just left them watchig a horror movie."

Darla let out a laugh. "You're family seems fun. Well, that will be twenty dollars."

Theresa swiped her card on the machine. The receipt printed out quickly. Darla grabbed it and handed it to Theresa. "Have a good night," Darla smiled at Theresa.

"You too," Theresa said as she grabbed the bags, "it was nice seeing you." She walked out of the grocery store. She took out her keys and pressed the unlock button. When the car beeped, the hodded man slolwy opened the door and slithered himself in there. He made sure to hide himself pretty well.

Theresa opened the back of the trunk with her key. She put the grocery bags in there and then closed the trunk. She opened the driver's door and got it. She put the key in the engine and turned it on. She stepped on the pedal and drove out of the grocery store.

Theresa made her way through a dark street. A red light came on and she stopped. She leaned back in her seat and waited for the green light. From the passenger's seat, the hooded-man bought himself up. He was holding a knife in one hand as he was ready to cut her throat.


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Wizards of Waverly Place**

* * *

><p>The killer was about to stab the back of Theresa's neck. He had a menacing smile plastered on his face and the gleaming weapon in the other.<p>

Theresa was humming to herself while concentrating on the road. She failed to notice the black image in the rearview mirror. She was suddenly startled when she saw something on the road. The headlights of her car picked it up. It was a small body. Theresa decreased the speed of her car and looked out the window.

Lying on the pavement was a doll. The doll had a cute porcelin round face. It had blue eyes and blond curly hair. It also had rosy puckered lips. The dolls was also wearing a long green dress and green shoes on her slender feet.

Theresa thought the doll looked rather pretty if her right eye wasn't missing. Theresa closed her car window and drove away from the door. Leaving nothing but dust in its path. She was passing by a road that had no lights but only trees. Animals were mostly seen around such as deer, rabbits.

The killer raised his head again. He raised up the knife above Theresa's head. As he did that, at the same time a truck that was driving behind Theresa flickered its headlights on and off.

Theresa noticed this and looked at her rearview mirror. When other cars flickered their headlights on and off, it usually meant that there was something wrong. Theresa looked at the rearview mirror only to see the truck. Was she doing something wrong with her driving? She wasn't above the speed limit and she had her seat belt on. Her headlights and tail lights seemed to be working fine. She didn't know why the truck driver was flickering his headlights on and off. Theresa shook her head as she ignored the thought.

The killer looked behind him and saw that there was a truck behind. He had to be careful if he needed to accomplish his plan. The doll trick didn't work. He had wanted her to get out of the car and bend down to retrieve it. Then he would have had the advantage to kill her. Keeping his body down in the backseat, he rasied his arm that was holding the knife to try and stab Theresa on the head. The truck's headlights came back on again and he quickly plunged his arm down.

Theresa sighed in exasperation as she looked at the rearview mirror again. She rolled her eyes and shook her head. She wasn't going to let some paranoid truck driver get the best of her. That's when she noticed that the truck had its headlights on and was driving very close to the back of Theresa's car.

Theresa let out a small sarcastic chuckle as she looked at her rearview mirror. "Who is following the rules now mister?" she said to the mirror. She stepped on the gas pedal and accelerated away from the car. She made a turn that led to her way home.

Her cell phone rang. Theresa reached into her bag and retrieved it. She saw that it was Jerry. "Hi honey," she said to the phone.

"Theresa where are you sweetie?" Jerry asked her. "You've got me worried."

"Just ten more minutes and I'm there," Theresa said, "if my car doesn't run out of gas." She looked at the gas meter that said it was almost empty. "I just need to make a turn to the gas station that's five miles away and fill it with ga-oh no!" she yelled.


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Wizards of Waverly Place**

* * *

><p>Jerry's heart leaped when Theresa yelled. "Honey what's wrong?" he frantically said on the phone.<p>

Theresa grunted as she stepped on the gas pedal. The car was out of gas. "The car is out of gas Jerry," Theresa informed him. She let out a puff of breath. This couldn't be happening to her right now. Even that stupid truck was behind her.

Theresa, still holding the cell phone in her ear, walked out of the car. She opened the trunk of the car to see if she had anything that could help her get to the gas station. She heard a door closing as the man from the truck jumped out and walked towards her.

"Do you need some help?" he asked her.

Theresa turned around and looked at him. She did actually. "Yes," she answered, "my car ran out of gas."

"Ma'am," the truck driver said, "do you realize that you have a killer in yout backseat?"

"What?" Theresa asked as she slowly shook her head to him.

"There a—" the man quit talking as a knife, out of nowhere, stabbed him in the throat. Theresa let out a shrill of scream. She turned around and saw a black-hooded figure walking towards her. Theresa backed away and hit the front of the truck with her back.

The killer kept advancing towards her. She quickl turned to the right and got inside the truck. Thankfully, the truck had some gas in it. She stepped on the pedal and drove away. Her call phone rang. She quickly grabbed it. "Jerry!" she screamed.

"Honey what happened?" Jerry asked her.

"Jerry someone is following me!" Theresa screeched, "he tried to kill me."

Jerry froze. Someone had tried to kill his wife? Over his dead body. "Where are you?" Jerry asked her.

"A truck driver was following me. To warn me that there was a killer in the backseat of my car. He got killed so I took his truck. I'm heading out of the forest right now," Theresa told him.

"I'll come get you," Jerry said.

Theresa screamed as the black-hooded male plastered himslef on the front widnow.

"Theresa!" Jerry screamed once his wife yelled. He jumped off the couch, grabbed his car keys, and ran out the door. Alex, Justin, and Max looked after him. They hoped that their mom was okay. Alex wondered what her dad was yelling about while Justin and Max looked at the frantic Jerry slamming the door shut.

"Get away!" Theresa yelled at the killer. She activated the window wipers and they hit themselves against the killer. The killer began to pound on the windoe with his fist. The window was tough to break. The only things that were scaring Theresa were the killer and the fact that she couldn't see anything. She turned on the headlights of the car and squinted.

What she was that she was driving towards a cliff. She looked at her doom with a shock. She was too petrified to even move the steering wheel. She pressed on the gas pedal and opened the door. She jumped ouf of the truck and rolled along the dusty ground. The truck drove itself off the cliff with the killer right on it.

Everything around Theresa was blurry. She closed her eyes and everything was black.


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Wizards of Waverly Place**

* * *

><p>Jerry was frantically driving. He ignored the speed limit signs. He had to get to his wife! He took a turn and entered the forest that was cut down by a road. He saw an ambulance, fire truck, and the police there. His heart almost stopped when he saw her car there. He thought that his wife was killed but it was just the truck driver.<p>

He got out of the car and ran over to the police. He saw that his wife was nowhere in sight. _Whre is she? _Jerry thought as he ran a hand through his short hair.

"Can I help you sir?" a policeman asked him.

Jerry turned around and looked at the policeman. "Yeah my wife! Where is she?"

"Is this your wife's car?" the policeman asked him as Jerry nodded.

"Yes, she told me that there was someone following her and she took the truck dirver car after he was killed," Jerry explained. His eyes cought something on the pavement. Truck marks. Theresa had been too frantic so she drove away as quickly as possible, leaving tire marks on the road.

"Sir?" the policeman asked him.

Jerry ran back to his car and drove. He followed the path of the tracks. He kept his headlights on and his cell phone clutched in one hand. He swerved down the road until the headlights caught onto something. It was a slim body figure.

Jerry halted the car and ran over to the body. Hu turned the body around to discover that it was his wife. "No," Jerry said as he saw her face covered in bruises, cuts, and dirt. He felt around her neck for a pulse. Luckly she had one.

"Theresa," he called her name but she made no attempt to even flicker her eyes open. She was still breathing. He couldn't leave her like that. The only way to bring her back to consciouness was to perform CPR.

Jerry tilted her head back and her chin up. He opened her rosey lips and put his mouth into hers. He gave to breaths to her and thrit chest compressions. That didn't work. He had one more attmpt to try. He bought his mouth into hers and gave her two more breaths and thirty chest compressions.

After the thirteith compression, Theresa let out a violent cough. She got up from the ground and knelt over on the pavement as she coughed. She tried to breathe in. She felt a gentle hand on her back and looked over to see her husband.

"Jerry?" she hoarsely said his name.

"Its okay baby," he said as he took her in his arms, "your safe now."

"Oh Jerry," Theresa said as she hugged him back, "that was the most horrific even in my life. Like a horror movie."

"At least your safe now," Jerry said as he helped her up to her feet. He walked her over to the car. She was limping becasue when she jumped out of the car, she landed really badly on her ankle. She was going to be fine, they had the correct materials at home to help her heal.

The police car suddenly arrived and stopped Jerry and Theresa. The policemen began to question Theresa about the man in the backseat of her car. Theresa explained to them and how she had let the truck drive off the cliff with the killer right on it.

The paramedics wrapped her ankle around with a bandage and gave her two crutches to help her walk around. They double-checked her to see if she was doing okay. The cleaned out the cuts and the dirt that was around her face. After she was taken care of, her and Jerry went back home.

The policemen looked down the cliff where they saw only darkness in it's depth. They jumped into the car and drove down the path that led to the depth of the cliff. Once the two men got to the bottom of the cliff, they saw the truck, it was broken and it was resting backwards.

The two officers ran to the car to inspect it. Yes, the truck was right there but no killer.

* * *

><p><strong>The End<strong>


End file.
